A Friend: Nothing More
by SakuraNightStar
Summary: Honda has always had feelings for Serenity but has never had the guts to tell her. One day he finally works up the courage and finds something that know one expected....R&R!


*AN: Hey Everyone! Sakura NightStar is back with ANOTHER story! ^-^ This is a one-shot, meaning that I don't plan on adding any more chapters to this. This story includes Honda, Shizuka and Seto Kaiba! Ohoo! The drama! ^.^ In this story I do have that Shizuka and Jonouchi live together in a house. Just tellin' you, I know its not that way in the anime` but I changed it for this fic! Hope you enjoy! Remember to R&R!!!* 

****

A Friend....Nothing More....

Honda Hiroto whistled as he walked to Shizuka's house, a dozen roses were clutched in his hands. He patted his unruly, pointed brown hoar to make sure that every strand was in place and looked over his attire praying that there were no wrinkles or stains. He sighed with relief finding that his jeans were unstained and his satin, button up chocolate shirt remained wrinkle free. His heart pounded with each springy step s he neared the Katsuya house. He was going to tell her today. his stomach did a summersault at the thought of her flowing reddish brown hair and restored amber eyes. He had been in love with his best friend's little sister wince he had first lay his soft milk chocolate eyes on her. His heart melted as he envisioned her petite body, loving personality and strong will. He remembered her when she first returned to Domino to see Jounouchi and get her operation. 

A small, frightened girl crept uncertainly out from the backseat of a crimson car. She had long auburn hair and pale, almost sickly, skin. 

"Shizuka?!" He heard Jounouchi gasp. His face was stricken with shock at the condition of the sister he hadn't seen in years. 

"Onichan!" came the soft high voice of the cautious girl. She stretched out her arms blindly for him; searching for her beloved brother. It was then, Honda caught sight of her eyes. they were a shocking shade of almost white-blue. She had no pupils and was not focused on anything. *_Oh my god!* _he thought. _*She's blind!* _ Jounouchi took her up into his arms and almost cried. Shizuka closed her sightless eyes and tears ran down her cheeks. It was then an odd feeling struck the boy's heart. From then on his thoughts would forever dwell on Shizuka. From that moment he was forever by her side, always her trusted friend and protector....but nothing more... Every time he was around the unknowing angel he had to use all of his strength to restrain himself from flinging his arms around her and begging for her to be his. Every day that he saw her he would hold back, just letting her slip further and further away... It killed him, but he had just not the courage...

But today, he was going to push his fear aside and tell her. He would profess every single longing beat of his heart in hopes that she would fling her arms about him and tell him she was his. He could almost smell the scent of her sweet perfume and the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingers, her warmth filling him as he held her close. Her loving voice whispering, 'I lover you.' in his ear....

Before he knew it he was on the doorstep in front of the small house the beautiful gifl lived in with her brother. _*Damnit.* _he cursed bitterly in his mind as a light rain began to sprinkle the Earth. He checked his hair and outfit once more and made sure the roses smelled enchanting before he raised his hand to knock on the door. Just before his knuckles rapt the wooden door he heard a shrill giggle from inside. He paused, listening for anything else. Nothing. Curiosity overcoming him, he peeked into the small window that flanked the door. He thought his heart would shatter at what he saw. 

Seto Kaiva had his long arms wrapped around the waist of Shizuka. He gave her a full blown, genuine smile and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around is neck and leaned into his kiss, with each moment tearing a piece of Honda's heart. The boy felt as if he had been shot, his soul tread on by the billionaire who got everything he wanted. Including his beloved Shizuka.....His heart shattering and tears coming to his eyes, he dropped the roses and fled. The blood red beauties scattered lightly on the concrete step in a puddle of what seemed to be shattered tears....

*AN: Dun dun dun! whoa dramatic! Poor Honda-san! Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!!!!!^-^* 


End file.
